TMNT From Turtles to Humans
by BOSSDIVA12
Summary: the tmnt meet 4 girls with demon abilities are they hiding something?what will they do? i didnt make a chapter about how a turtle met one of the girls because i didnt want to but the other three are described in story
1. Chapter 1

I am not stealing TMNT from its creator but I do own Jay, Tay, Dee, and Shay

(Tay, Shay, and Jay are cousins and Dee is a friend of Jay's and because she is Jay's friends she is Shay and Tay's friend) first fanfic hope you like it! 4 girls two boys relationships great story if you ask me!

Chapter 1: meetings

Jay convinced Tay and Shay to let Dee live with them in Shay's house so they plan on meeting Tay's new boyfriend Leonardo and his brothers so they decided to look good sense he has three brothers

"Tay open the window it's me Leo" Leonardo whispers from Shay's living room window "Leo I don't think it's going to work" Raphael says from behind him "YEAH" Donatello and Michelangelo say in unison

Just then the window open to an unhappy Tay "sit on the couch" she says and goes up stairs they heard a door open and girls talking and two girls come half way down the stairs in dark green and light green shoes and green skinny jeans one wearing a yellow shirt with green diamonds on it that hugs her figure and the other wearing a white shirt with a green top

They look at the couch to see turtles watching them the one with the yellow shirt says "Hi my name's Dee" but the other wasn't paying attention and said "hey Tay can you come down and tell me if this shirt is tight" because of that Dee elbow her in the stomach hard causing her to go "OW WHAT!" turns to see the turtles and says "Hi I'm Jay " and when they go to shake hands Leonardo stands and asks "you are not afraid of us?"

"….no…" Jay replies

"So….you must be Leonardo" she says excitedly

"Yes" he replies

"And these are my brothers Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello" he says pointing to each brother

"Hi" they say in unison

"Call me Mikey dudette"

"Raph"

"Don"

Just then Tay comes down wearing a very tight blue dress you would wear at a night club with sparkles all four girls have black hair and mixed skin so they all love to look good

"You two aren't planning on going anywhere tonight are you" she says still unhappy "Because you two aren't allowed to go anywhere today until I get my lip gloss!"

"I got it but it's mine not yours!" Jay says angrily

"Jay just give it to her or you guys are going to start something bad" Dee tries to reason

"I don't think I will it might get fun and she can't move in that dress" Jay states stubbornly

And with that Tay jump off the stairs and on top of Jay she pulled her hair and kneed her in the face

"Jay stop I think you broke her nose and she doesn't have the lip gloss anymore she dropped it by the stairs" Dee says pointing to the stairs

Tay went full speed for the stairs grabbed the lip gloss and went up to her room leaving Jay growling and Dee trying to help

"I didn't ask for your help Dee" Jay says angrily

"Well it looks like lil miss hot-head need it cause you were getting your butt kicked" Dee says moving Jay's broken nose from side to side making more pain for her nose and blood was getting on her hands

"Hey don I think you should help that babe's friend you know your doctor stuff" Mikey says

"Okay… I can help you with that if you want" Don says walking over to jay

"No I think you should wait just a little longer" Dee says blocking Don's path causing Don to give her a questioning look

Just then Jay stood snap her nose back into place and sped up the stairs only to forget that she had a boxing match and training to get to so instead she cut off to go to her bedroom and came out wearing a white and green jumpsuit with pale green boxing gloves that looked like gloves with a slight bump in them. Her fingers were out and she was carrying a clear mouthpiece and ran out the door leaving the turtles with a blank expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the tough trainer

Jay won her match but afterwards she was exhausted. She is expecting a new trainer today because she fired the last one.

Jay went on her way to her house till she remember what time it was she had high school at 6 a.m. and it was 2 a.m. when she left " Man I am going to be tired tomorrow especially after early morning boxing training….. I just hope this trainer works fast…." She complains

The next morning everyone was up and running for the shower except Jay she wasn't feeling the need to box this morning until she got a very bad wake up call "Hey Jay get up we're gonna be late!" Tay yells from the bottom of the staircase "Not just yet!" "You will get up now your trainer is in the gym waiting!" (**Their house is hi-tech because shay installed a few things she even made it voice activated so what wasn't there before was hidden behind a wall)** "I gotta get dressed so you're gonna wait" "Wear what you want to wear to school cause you are half an hour late, and I am well we are going to school see you there" " Just leave already!" with that the front door slammed and she put on her black jeans and black and silver shirt.

She went down the stairs her hair down when she met her trainer she found out he was a man and sighed

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 5'000!" he yells "WHAT!" "DON'T TALK DO IT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT PAIN! AND ANSWER ME WITH YES SIR FROM NOW ON!" "NOW I THINK YOU ARE CRAZY MAN CAUSE I DON'T KNOW YOU WELL AND REMEMBER YOU ARE MY TRAINER NOT MY FATHER!" "BOX ME NOW NO GLOVES AND YOU BETTER BE DARN GOOD AT IT!" "Don't worry bout dat "she says with a smirk

She gets in a stance and they circle each other he get the first punch but it was so fast that she didn't see it coming the punches kept comin hitting her face, her arms and legs leaving bruises on her body with every punch "I GIVE UP STOP!" she screams covering her face

He just smiles

Jay missed a whole day of school training but he didn't care plus Jay is a dance chorographer so she wasn't going anyway and she had to record three songs today

When the girls got home they had four boys that wore the turtles' colors with them they came home to hear the trainer yelling and Jay passed out on the couch her songs and training equipment all over the floor

They came over to the couch and saw the bruises and got worried but the trainer came in and ruined the moment by yelling "GET UP OR GIVE ME 5000"

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A LITTLE HARSH" Tay and Dee chorused

"No I don't think it's harsh now just leave it to me and go play with your boyfriends in the other room" he said smirking

They started to go to the other room but stopped when Jay got up and started her push-ups

"He had to do something to her because she isn't the type of person to do what some stranger says" Tay says

"What should we do?" Dee asks

"Do about what?" asked Leo as the girls walked in the room

Tay just told him "it was nothing" and walked past him

They all sat on the couch and waited until they saw the trainer storm out the front door

When they went into the other room to ask Jay what happened she was lying on the couch holding her forearm and biting her bottom lip but when they walked closer to her she got off the couch and went to her room and turned on her favorite Monica CD to _u should've known better:_

_I didn't ask to go with u to mexico I really didn't need the shopping spree_

_In L.A. or Mel rose boy if u didn't know it well now u know _

_I didn't need the furs or the jewelry because material things they don't mean much to me_

_And ever sense u been gone I been holdin us down on my own and know_

_I never ever cheated,_

_I never ever lied,_

_So u can stop askin (askin me why)_

_Why I never left u and why I kept it real,_

_And why im still wit u_

_U should've known better than to think I would leave,_

_U should've known better than to doubt me,_

_It don't matter if you're up matter if you're down,_

_Either way I'm gonna be around,_

_U should've known that I would stay by your side,_

_U should've known your girl was gonna ride or die,_

_And it just don't matter if you're rich or poor outta here do if I contin (u should've known better)_

_What makes u think that I would forget about ya think about it (who comes ta see ya),every Saturday and Monday I was on that receiver ohhh it's me your girl your_

_Life your world (my family and friends)they just don't understand,_

_They say I should leave you alone but I say that they all should just leave us lone don't u get it _

_I never ever cheated,_

_I never ever lied,_

_So u can stop askin, askin me why,_

_Why I never left u and why I kept it real and why I'm still with u_

_U should've known better to think I would leave,_

_U should've known better than to doubt me (dontcha doubt me)_

_It don't matter if you're up matter if you're down,_

_Either way I'm gonna be around,_

_You should've known that I would stay by your side (by your side),_

_U should've known your girl was gonna ride or die,_

_And it just don't matter if you're rich or poor outta here do if I contin (u should've known better)_

_**(Guitar solo)**_

_U should've known better than to think I would leave_

Just then her cell phone rung, she answered

"Hello?"

"Jay!"

"Yea who is this"

"Jay it's me Dee get to that abandoned warehouse by central park it's an ambush!"

"I'm on my way hold on"

She hung up and pulled on her light green battle gear with dark green boots and grabbed her mini katanas and ran out the door

On The Other End Of The Phone Call:

"That half breed that I call my daughter is on her way to try and save you seven but what she doesn't know is she is being lead into a trap" a man says to the group behind him

"Anything else you want me to do to my little brat of a sister father" a girl with black hair and red edges says

"No Misty that will be all but you can fight your sister when she arrives" he says with an evil smirk

"Thank-you father you don't know how long I have been waiting to kill that girl" Misty replies

And with that Misty went off to wait for her sister

"Get these things to a cell but not together separate the boys from the girls" he orders

With that the minions drag the unconscious teens to separate cells


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry internet been down for a long time but now it's back, I would have said this **_**in**_** chapter 2 but I forgot so thanks alex_hamoto for my first review well here is chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: the encounter: life or death situation **

Jay arrived at the building and burst through the doors with Hagutashi sensei not too far behind repeating a chant to keep the half demon calm "sunrise sunset demon to forget"

They walked into the center of a large room to see long hallways going in many different directions

"I'll take this one" jay said pointing to a narrow hallway straight ahead "and you take that one Hagutashi sensei" she said pointing to a dark hallway to her right

"We shall come back here when one has found the others, and my child please be careful" Hagutashi said

"Yes sensei" Jay said with a bow

Jay took off down the hall thinking of what she was going to do to who ever got in her way of finding her friends and cousins

She came to a hall of cells and when the guards saw her they went charging for her, as she reached for her mini katanas the group surrounded her

Jay jumped over them and using her demon speed took down half then she used her demon strength to send the other half flying down the hall

**Inside of a cell:**

Hearing a **BOOM** the seven teens woke up grunting and moaning

"Is everyone alright?" Leo asked earning a couple _'fine'_ here and there

"Where are we?" Dee asked from beside Mikey

"It looks like a cell and I think we're the prisoners" Shay answered

"So dat means tha two geniuses of tha group should come up with a plan" Raph said looking in Shay and Donnie's direction

"umm...…yeah…..about that we don't have one" Donnie said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"WHAT" everyone screamed in unsion

"The brainiacs lost their spunk in a life or death situation great now what do we do" Mikey said

Just then the guard outside their cell stood turning towards the end of the hall and yelled "I aint scared of you"

Everyone in the cell sat back and watched different guards go flying past the man standing

"Well you had better put up a fight tough guy" they heard a girl's voice say

The guard revealed a single katana and ran into the shadows and flew back out landing in front of the cell unconscious

"Who are you?" Tay asked into the shadows

**With jay:**

She finished the rest of the guards and continued down the hall and stopped in the shadows watching the guard sitting in front of the cell she suggested was the one she was looking for

'_I gotta admit this guy has got some guts to stand outside of the cell I wanna go to'_ she thought

When the man charged and she sent him flying she heard Tay ask her who she was she smiled and came out of shadows

"JAY" everyone exclaimed in happiness

"Shhh" she said

Everyone nodded and she came up to the bars

"What are ya doin" Raph asked

"Just watch Raph" she replied

He back up and she pulled her fist back but stopped in mid-swing when she sense another demon coming

"Misty" she growled

"Wait a minute that means we need to get out of here now" Tay exclaimed

Just then Jay started punching the cell doors in rapid fire but it only bent a little

"DARN IT" Jay exclaimed

"shhhh" Dee said "you're gonna attract more attention"

With one last powerful punch you heard a crack and Jay pulled back quickly

"That wasn't supposed to hurt I mean you're a half demon" Dee said

"These are special bars, they knew I was coming" Jay said holding her broken wrist

"Well ya need ta try it again" Raph said

Just then someone came out the shadows and Jay growled

"Hi little sissy" Misty said smirking evilly

"Misty you aint got no right to call me yo lil sista" Jay growled

"Doesn't matter because you're gonna die here and now" Misty said calmly

"Jay get us out of here first" Tay said

"I am" Jay replied

She kicked the door stronger than she punched it and it went flying into the wall

Everyone ran down the hall to get to the room Jay came from thinking that it somehow could lead them to the exit

"Children" a tall silver haired woman said

"HAGUTASHI SENSEI" The girls screamed running towards the elderly woman

"We must split in groups" she said

"How?" asked Dee

"I will divide you in two groups" she replied

"Okay but can I pick group one" Dee asked smiling innocently

"Yes you may but be quick and the group you choose will be sent to the apartment while the other goes to the lair if these young gentlemen are okay with it" she said

"Group one will be Mikey, Shay, Raph, and Leo" Dee said

"Why did you put me with all boys" Shay whispered to Dee

"It was only because I wanted to be with the people I know but I didn't want to separate the girls from the boys" she replied

"Okay that leaves Jay, Tay, Dee, and Donatello as group two" Hagutashi Sensei said

With the groups said group one took route to the apartment while group two went to the lair but Hagutashi stayed to find Jay so everyone could meet at the apartment to discuss plans that each group has made

"This will be hard for these young ones to overcome without injuries" Hagutashi thought "but it will mostly be Jay"


End file.
